Mi dispiace, Rogue
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Alternative Universe. Aku tahu jika aku sangat bersalah atas apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu, itu akibat dari ego yang mengendalikanku. Namun walau begitu, aku tetap akan melakukan apapun demi kau baik-baik saja. / Sting/Rogue slight Gray/Rufus / Untuk challenge 'HARUS DENGAN KATA' / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


Adalah sebuah dosa besar yang pernah kualami dalam sejarah hidupku jika aku melakukan hal itu padamu. Adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal yang pernah kubuat sehingga mengakibatkan kau harus terlibat dalam masalah ini. Adalah sebuah permasalahan besar jika aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kulakukan padamu.

Dosa memang salah satu bagian dari setiap makhluk hidup yang diciptakan dari tanah oleh Tuhan—manusia. Ikatan antara dosa dan manusia tidak akan pernah putus memang. Manusia akan selalu terlilit kuat oleh rantai dosa. Seperti apa yang kualami sekarang. Di mana aku harus menanggung apa yang telah kulakukan padamu.

Namun aku berjanji padamu, janji ini akan terus terikat pada diriku sampai aku berhasil menepati janji yang kubuat sendiri hingga tubuh ini sudah tak bernyawapun, walau malaikat maut akan datang dan menjemputku sekalipun.

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail and All Character © Hiro Mashima**

 **Mi dispiace,** **Rogue** **© Arisa Morishita**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata saja!**

.

 **Alternative Universe,** _ **possible**_ **Out of Character, Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Tragedy/ Angst(?)/Family/Fantasy/Friendship/** **Supernatural** **(?),** _ **possible typo**_ **(s), Shōnen-Ai/Boys Love, Humanized,** **Lime and** **Lemon Implici** **t** **, Sting Eucliffe's Point of View, Gajeness, Sting Eucliffe/Rogue Cheney slight Gray Fullbuster/Rufus Lore, DLDR, etc** **…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, manik bak permata rubimu menatap kanvas biru cerah tanpa noda. Angin-angin kecil melintasi dirimu, membuat beberapa helaian hitam pendekmu menari kecil mengikuti arah angin. Senyum indah yang terbentuk oleh bibir tipismu bertengger manis di parasmu. Itu semakin membuat kau terlihat bagaikan peri kecil nan indah yang turun dari khayangan.

Peri kecil yang berhasil melumpuhkan tubuhku. Peri kecil yang berhasil membuat manikku ini tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Peri kecil yang mampu membuatku bisu sesaat. Peri kecil yang telah berhasil melemparkan serbuk sihirnya yang bernama cinta padaku.

Aku ingin menyapamu. Aku ingin membelai helaian-helaian hitam pendekmu yang terlihat terawat itu. Aku ingin selalu menatap manik merah rubimu yang selalu bersinar itu. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyuman indah yang bertengger manis di parasmu itu. Aku ingin memiliki seluruh keindahaan yang terpancarkan darimu. Aku ingin memilikimu, seutuhnya.

Namun aku takut untuk melakukan semua itu. Aku takut jika manik merah indahmu itu menjatuhkan benih kristal. Aku takut jika senyuman indahmu memudar dari parasmu. Aku takut jika kau akan melebarkan sayapmu dan kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri jika aku mendapatkanmu. Mungkin aku akan sangat siap jika suatu hari nanti aku akan menerima penolakanmu, mungkin.

"Hari yang indah, ya?" Kuberusaha untuk membuka mulutku, mengeluarkan beberapa kata untuk menyapamu walau dengan nada gugup.

Kau terkesiap sesaat, lalu kepalamu menoleh padaku, raut terkejutan menyertai parasmu. Ah, ternyata kau tidak mengetahui kehadiranku. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku di atas rerumputan hijau nan segar, aku mulai mendekatimu.

Kau bergumam kecil, mengiyakan pernyataanku yang kulemparkan padanya. Kini aku berdiri tepat di sebelahmu, kepalaku sedikit mendongak ke atas, mengikuti apa yang sedang kau lalukan sekarang—menatap kanvas biru di atas. Kubiarkan hembusan angin segar melintasi diriku, membuat beberapa helaian rambutku mengikuti arah hembusan itu.

Yang kurasakan sekarang adalah kecangguhan—tentu saja. Aku ingin sekali mengutarakan semua perasaan yang kupendam sendiri dalam diriku ini. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu, hanya aku saja yang boleh!

Terkesan egois memang, mementingkan pribadi sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Tapi aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menghancurkan seluruh keindahan yang kau miliki.

Ah, Eucliffe ini ingin sekali memilikimu seutuhnya.

"Sting-nii! Rogue-san!"

Suara cempreng itu berhasil menggoyangkan benakku. Ya, suara itu tak asing bagiku. Untuk memastikannya aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang, dan hal yang manikku tangkap ada sosok pemuda lain yang sedang berlari kecil menuju kami, dan terkaanku tepat. Yang baru saja berhasil membuat benakku retak sesaat adalah adikku, Lector Eucliffe.

Ketika Lector berhenti di depan kami, napasnya sedikit terengah. "Kebetulan sekali ada Rogue-san, adikmu Frocsh mengajak aku dan Sting-nii untuk makan malam bersama, dan Frocsh menyuruhku untuk mencarimu juga."

Oh, jadi adiknya Rogue mengajakku dan juga Lector untuk makan malam, yang berarti di rumah Rogue.

Aku tersentak, aku mulai merasakan panas di kedua pipiku. Di rumah Rogue? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku ini berpacu cepat.

"Jadi Frocsh benar-benar ingin mengajak makan malam kalian? Kemarin aku lihat Frocsh belanja begitu banyaknya." Rogue memegang dagunya—seolah berpikir, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, apa kalian akan menerima ajakan Frosch?"

Aku ingin sekali, tapi entah kenapa aku belum siap untuk mengunjungi rumahmu, Rogue. Tapi mana mungkin aku menolak ajakan adikmu, dan pasti Lector—sangat—menerima ajakannya Frosch. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kalian semua, jadi— "Baiklah. Nanti aku dan Lector akan mengunjungi rumah kalian nanti malam, mana mungkin kan jika aku menolak ajakan makan malam dari Frosch—mana dia sudah belanja banyak dan pasti sudah membuat banyak makanan pula."

Kalian semua tertawa kecil, pasti kalian akan berpikir bahwa dalam pikiranku ini hanya makanan saja. Kutarik kedua sudut bibirku, memamerkan cengiran khas diriku pada kalian.

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

Udara-udara dingin mulai menusuk jaringan epidermis sehingga harus membuatku mengenakan mantel yang cukup tebal untuk mengurangi udara-udara dingin itu agar tidak terus menembus lapisan epidermisku. Yeah, sesuai dengan kejadian di siang hari tadi, aku dan Lector akan bersiap untuk menepati janjiku pada Frosch—ya, makan malam di rumah Rogue. Aku kembali merasakan kedua sisi wajahku mulai memanas, tapi itu bukan dari akibat dari udara-udara dingin itu. Tapi karena aku kembali merasakan detak jantungku berpacu cepat.

"Sting-nii, kau kenapa?"

Aku sedikit tersentak, spontan manikku menatap Lector yang kini manik hitam kelamnya memancarkan sinar kekhawatiran. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Jadi kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku …" Kuakhiri kalimatku dengan berusaha menaikkan kedua sudut bibirku, memaksa untuk melemparkan senyuman pada Lector. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat gugup untuk berkunjung ke rumah Rogue, aku tidak mau membuatnya bersedih hati.

Kutetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangku ke depan, setiap langkah yang kubuat selalu membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Bulir-bulir keringat panas mulai menuruni salah satu sudut parasku, padahal kini udara-udara dingin kian menusuk. Akibat dari apa yang kurasakan sekarang, tanpa kusadari kini aku telah berdiri tepat di depan rumah Rogue. Hei, aku masih belum selesai untuk mengendalikan emosionalku.

"Ayo, Sting-nii! Kita masuk!" Dengan penuh rasa antusias, Lector menarik pelan salah satu lengan tanganku, membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah Rogue.

Yeah, aku hanya membiarkan adikku ini membawaku ke dalam rumah yang cukup besar. Sebelum Lector mengetuk pelan daun pintu rumah berkayu oak itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, memunculkan sosok pemilik rumah yang tiba-tiba saja memasang wajah kebingungan. Itu Rogue.

"Oh, kalian datang juga. Kalian tahu, Frosch telah berpikir bahwa kalian tidak akan datang." Rogue memamerkan seringai mengejek padaku. Tentu saja aku datang—atau lebih tepatnya Lector yang terus saja menarik tanganku. Lalu sang pemilik rumah memberikan isyarat agar aku dan juga Lector untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan akupun hanya menurutinya.

"Ah, selamat datang! Fro sudah menunggu kalian lama sekali …" Frosch menyambut kedatangan kami ketika tiba di tengah ruang makan, manikku menangkap beberapa menu yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

Kemudian kumenarik salah satu kursi di sisi meja makan dan segeralah menduduki atas kursi itu. Kutarik kedua sudut bibirku—melemparkan senyuman pada Frosch yang kebetulan duduk saling berhadapan. "Apa makanan ini tidak terlalu banyak? Kan kita hanya berempat …"

"Tidak kok." Frosch kembali melemparkan senyuman padaku. "Fro sudah memperhitungkan jumlah makanan yang akan kalian makan, jadi Fro pikir ini tidak terlalu banyak dan ini cukup untuk mengenyangkan perut kalian."

Aku hanya bergumam kecil. Mataku sempat berkedip sesaat berkat jawaban Frosch yang menurutku itu tidak masuk akal, tapi ya … aku hanya menghela napas pasrah. Maklum saja, sifat Frocsh masih seperti anak-anak.

Sesaat manikku melirik ke arah Rogue, hal yang kutangkap dari sosok pemuda itu adalah senyuman yang menghiasi parasmya sembari mengelus pelan helaian rambut pendek adiknya. Betapa bahagianya malaikat kecilku ini …

"Oh ya, Sting-nii!" Aku hanya berdengung kecil saat Lector menyerukan namaku. "Apa kita akan menginap di sini?" tanyanya dengan menunjukkan sinar memohon yang dipancarkan melalui manik hitamnya.

Aku hanya mengkerutkan keningku, bukan karena aku bingung atau tidak mengerti. Aku hanya heran mengapa Lector menanyakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba, mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Baru saja jemariku mulai menyentuk sendok—

Tiba-tiba saja terlihat sebuah cahaya yang berkelebat begitu cepat dari langit sembari diikuti suara gemuruh yang bergema begitu keras, seolah sedang menyambar sefsuatu. Oh, sepertinya aku tahu mengapa Lector menanyakan hal itu sekarang.

"Yeah, karena sepertinya di luar akan hujan lebat, mungkin kita memang harus kembali ke rumah besok pagi—jika tidak hujan. Hanya saja, apa pemilik rumahnya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?" Manikku mulai melirik kepada sang pemilik rumah, memberikan sedikit isyarat padanya agar mengizinkan kami untuk menginap semalam.

"Satu minggu sekalipun kalian menginap di rumahku, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Bagaimaan menurutmu, Frocsh?" Rogue membalas dengan begitu mudah, tidak ada nada terpaksa di balik kalimatnya.

"Fro juga berpikir begitu …"

"… dan sudah diputuskan bahwa aku dan Sting-nii akan menumpang untuk istirahat malam ini di dalam rumah ini!" Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Lector yang begitu penuh dengan keantusiasan.

Rogue hanya bisa melemparkan senyum simpul pada Lector. "Karena kamar tidur dalam rumah ini hanya dua, jadi satu kamar untuk dua orang."

Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan hal itu, asal Lector merasa senang dan aku dapat melihat malaikat kecilku ini semalam penuh. Hehe, semoga saja aku ditempatkan satu kamar dengan Rogue.

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

Detak suara yang diakibatkan dari jarum detik jam dinding membuat tubuhku kembali merasakan hal yang tak dapat kudeskripsikan, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa kini waktu telah berjalan begitu sangat. Suara-suara dari detik jarum jam berhasil membuatku tak bisa menutup sepasang kelopak mataku. Apa aku belum waktunya tidur atau karena kini aku tengah berbaring tepat di sebelah malaikat kecilku? Oh, sepertinya pernyataan kedua itu yang paling cocok untuk keadaan ini.

Memang sebelumnya aku berharap bahwa aku dapat tidur dalam satu kamar dengan Rogue, namun mengapa efeknya jadi seperti ini? Ah, lain kali kau jangan mengharapkan sesuatu lagi, Eucliffe.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, manikku dapat melihat malaikat kecilku tengah jauh dalam alam mimpinya. Napasnya teratur, tidak ada pergerakan aneh, ketenangan dapat tergambar jelas dari pantulan sinar parasnya, dia tidurnya pulas sekali. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua sudut bibirku mulai ditarik ke atas, jemariku mulai mengelus pelan helaian rambut hitam secara perlahan agar dia tak terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Kemudian aku kembali memunggungi Rogue, manikku menatap keluar jendela yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat tidur. Kusempat menatap rembulan putih yang tengah dalam pase penuh, memancarkan pilar-pilar putih yang menerangi di malam yang sunyi ini. Ya memang tadi saat kami semua sedang makan malam tiba-tiba saja kanvas hitam yang diselimuti awan hitam menjatuhkan bulir-bulir hujan disertai degan suara guntur, namun sekarang kanvas hitam tidak lagi menjatuhkan bulir-bulir hujannya.

"Ngh …"

Aku merasa ada sedikit guncangan kecil di tempat tidur ini, refleks aku membalikkan tubuhku. Manikku melihat Rogue yang—sepertinya—terbangun dari alam mimpinya, ia mulai duduk di atas tempat tidur sembari memeganggi kepalanya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Dengan keraguan melanda hatiku, aku bertanya pada teman satu kamarku itu.

Rogue menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing sehingga aku susah tidur."

Aku hanya membulatkan mulutku, menandakan bahwa aku mengerti. Padahal tadi kupikir malaikat kecilku terbangun karena aku tadi menyentuh pelan helaian rambutnya. Tunggu dulu, menyentuh—

"… kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Rogue melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan padaku, membuat benakku sedikit terganggu. Yeah, walau demikian aku tidak akan pernah terusik dengan malaikat kecilku itu.

"Mungkin karena aku belum merasa mengantuk," jawabku dengan seadanya. Memang apa yang kukatakan tadi ada sedikit benarnya, tapi alasan utama aku belum tidur sampai detik ini karena detak jantungku berpacu cepat ketika bersamamu.

Apa kau dapat merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Apa kau dapat tidur dengan mudah ketika aku berada di sampingku? Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan keberadaanku? Dan apa aku salah jika aku memiliki perasaan aneh ini yang tertuju padamu? Aku ingin sekali kau menjawab jutaan pertanyaan yang tengah berada dalam benakku saat ini, mungkin kau memilik jawaban yang ingin kudengar dari bibir tipismu. Seandainya saja kau dapat mendengar suara hatiku ini, Rogue.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sengatan aneh yang tubuhku rasakan sekarang, getaran hebat itu membuat isi kepalaku berargumen berbagai pendapat—argumen tentang semua jawaban yang akan kau berikan jika kau mendengar suara hatiku.

Mungkin kau tidak dapat merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Mungkin kau dapat tidur dengan mudah tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa aku tengah berada di sampingmu. Mungkin kau tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku. Dan juga aku telah salah karena aku memiliki perasaan cinta padamu.

Tapi cinta tidak pernah salah. Tuhan telah menciptakan kita—manusia—dan Ia sudah membuat garis takdir yang sudah tak dapat dielak lagi, dan salah satunya adalah cinta. Di mana cinta tidak pernah memandang aspek apapun—bahkan tabu sekalipun.

Aku masih menatap lekat parasmu yang mulai kembali menutup kelopak matamu, membiarkan angin malam yang datang dari sela-sela jendela menusuk kulitmu dan membawamu pergi tidur. Sadarkan kau hanya membuat parasmu semakin memancarkan sinar dan terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya?

Ah, sensasi ini kembali terjadi pada diriku. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik pinggangku saat kumenatap parasmu. Mengangumi setiap pahatan-pahatan lekuk paras dan tubuhmu. Mungkin bersalam dan berpelukan itu sudah biasa, tapi entah kenapa aku menginginkanmu lebih dari itu.

Aku ingin … aku tidak pasti apa itu namanya tapi yang pastinya aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, apakah sama seperti perasaan yang kubendung sendiri dalam hatiku ini. Apakah kau akan keberatan jika aku yang laki-laki ini menyentuh wajahmu? Atau menciummu detik ini juga? Ah, kubiarkan untuk menyerahkan keberuntunganku pada Sang Maha Pencipta.

"Rogue, apa kau sudah tidur?" Kini giliranku untuk membuat kelopak matamu terangkat kembali—mengganggu kau yang ingin kembali melanjuutkan tidurmu, dan kau hanya bergumam singkat sebagai jawaban. Oh, bahkan gumamanmu itu sangat menarik. Aku sudah tidak bisa untuk menahan semua sensasi yang terus terpancarkan darimu.

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Itu tergantung dari apa yang ingin kau katakan, memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergetar kecil, entah kenapa aku sangat gugup untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya, aku tidak mau membuat perasaan yang mendekap dalam diriku ini menyiksaku dan dan juga aku tak bisa juga membiarkan hal ini menjadi misteri untuk selamanya. "Itu—bagaimana jika aku bilang … kau sangat cantik?"

"Eh?" Guratan merah tipis mulai muncul di parasmu, begitu juga denganku.

Aduh, aku belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan perasaanku ini, aku memang tidak biasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Sungguh, aku terjebak dalam kalimatku tadi, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulainya. Aku tak kunjung menenmukan kata-kata yang tepat, maka kubiarkan instingku yang bekerja. Mungkin kau akan memukulku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku mencoba untuk mendekatkan diriku padamu, mencoba untuk mendekatkan parasku padamu. Jantungku kembali berpacu cepat.

"Kau mau apa, Sting?!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, kok."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mendekatkan wajahmu padaku secara tiba-tiba?"

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu saja."

Kalimat terakhirku berhasil membuatmu membulatkan matamu. Ya aku tahu, sekarang kau sangat terkejut dengan pernyataanku tadi. Aku juga tahu, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk melakukannya.

Guratan di parasmu semakin memerah. "Kau sudah gila, Sting!?"

Ya, aku memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatku, dan ini semua karenamu. "Ya, aku gila karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kau terkesiap setelah mendengarkan pernyataan gilaku tadi, dan kini aku sudah sangat siap untuk mendengar penolakanmu—mungkin. "Aku mencintaimu, Rogue …"

Sesaat kau membisu, mungkin karena kau masih terkejut atas pernyataanku. Aku yakin kini kau sangat bingung atau merasakan hal yang lain, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak terlalu egois untuk memaksakan kehendakku dan rasa posesifku yang belum pernah aku rasakan sampai saat ini. Kau berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipismu. Ya, aku tahu kau akan menolak pernyataanku. "Aku mengert—"

"Tch, lakukan sesukamu, Sting." Kau memegang salah satu sudut parasku, nada lirih yang menemani pernyataanmu tadi, nyaris tak tertangkap oleh telingaku. Jujur saja tindakanmu ini membuatku berada diantara terkejut dan senang. Aku dapat melihat jelas semburat merah masih menghiasi parasmu, itu saja sudah membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Dan kau sama sekali tidak menolakku? Salahkah jika aku berharap?

Perlahan aku kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara kau dan aku. Kau menghalangi visualisasimu dengan kedua kelopak matamu secara alami—dengan guratan merah masih membekas di parasmu. Hingga apa yang selalu kuinginkan terjadi, bibirku berhasil mengangkap bibir tipismu yang begitu lembut. Aku mulai merasakan sengatan listrik yang menyengat diriku saat ini yang kian memanas.

Kemudian secara tak sadar aku mulai melumat bibir lembut yang menurutku sensasinya begitu… ah, sangat sulit untuk kudeskripsikan apa yang tengah kurasakan. Terkadang aku memangut, dan memberikanmu sedikit lumatan pada bibir lembut nan tipismu sehingga membuatmu mengeluarkan suara tertahan.

Apakah kau dapat merasakan apa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini? Ah, kau tak akan pernah mengerti sensasi apa yang kurasakan ini, Rogue. Aku memilikimu dan aku menciumimu seperti ini, seolah aku sudah tak membutuhkan hal-hal duniawi lagi. Argh! Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi! Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun!

Aku mulai mendesakmu agar aku mendapatkan izin darimu, dan kau memberikannya. Perlahan kau sedikit membuka bibir tipismu yang mulai basah, pada saat itu juga lidahku mulai masuk dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutmu.

Nyaman …

Ya, itulah sensasi pertama yang kudapatkan saat lidahku menyapa lidahmu. Apa kau tahu jika sensasi ini baru pertama kali aku dapatkan saat berciuman denganmu? Ini juga bisa menjadi pengalaman pertamaku, dan aku tidak pernah menyangka jika sensasinya akan seperti ini, apalagi jika itu bersamamu.

Kebutuhan untuk bernapasku mulai mendesakku, memaksaku untuk melepaskan tautan bibir yang kulakukan tadi. Memang rasa kekecewaan sedikit membekas dalam hatiku, namun aku sudah membuat keputusan besar. Aku akan memilikimu, Rogue, detik ini juga!

Dengan jemariku, perlahan aku mengusap bibirmu yang lembap, menghapus bekas perpaduan _saliva_ milikku dan milikmu. Kau membuang parasmu ke samping, menyembunyikan rasa malu—mungkin—yang melanda hatimu dan juga guratan-guratan merah yang tak kunjung padam.

Tanpa mengunggu izin darimu, aku kembali mendekatimu. Kali ini yang menjadi targetku adalah leher jenjangmu. Aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhmu yang membuatku menggila, aku mulai mengecap leher putih pucatmu yang dan yang aku tahu, aku akan meninggalkan beberapa tanda di lehermu yang bersih nan putih itu. Aku dapat merasakan kini kau meremas pelan beberapa helaian rambutku dengan jemari-jemarimu, melampiaskan sensasi yang kini kurasakan dengan meremas rambutku.

Beberapa erangan lolos dari bibir tipismu, membuat gejolak aneh terus mendesak keluar dari tubuhku. Sensasi yang sangat hebat ini baru pertama kali aku rasakan, mungkin juga denganmu. Perlahan kumenjauhkan wajahku dari leher jenjangmu, manikku kembali bertemu dengan manik bak batu merah rubi yang memantulkan sinarnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman, Rogue," ujarku pelan sembari menatap parasmu yang mulai menjatuhkan bulir-bulir keringatnya. Kau hanya menyiritkan keningmu—aku mengerti, kau tidak mengerti apa maksudku. "Aku ingin memilikimu, seutuhnya." Jemariku mulai meraih helaian yang menutupi tubuhmu dan mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

Kau kembali menghalangi virtualisasimu, kau mulai menggigit pelan bibir bawahmu sehingga membuat cairan warna merah keluar dari sela bibirmu. Aku menghapus jejak cairan merah dari bibirmu dengan lidahku, kemudian jemariku membelai helaian rambut hitam pendek nan halusmu untuk menenangkanmu.

Kemudian indera pengecapku kembali menikmati area leher jenjangmu, aroma sempurna yang dipancarkan tubuhmu sudah membuat akal sehatku nyaris pergi. Lidahku mulai menari di atas tubuhmu yang lebih kecil dariku. Kau kembali memejamkan kedua pasang matamu, seluruh otot tubuhmu menegang. Secercah khayal menyelinap masuk dalam kepalaku, rasa takut yang membuncah berikut pula kenikmatan terlarang menyerbu bersamaan.

Tanganku mulai mendekap tubuh malaikat kecilku, membagi kehangatan yang kumiliki agar Rogue bisa sedikit tenang setelah beberapa sentuhan yang kuberikan padanya. Sesaat aku melepaskannya dari dekapanku agar manikku ini bisa melihatnya. Pancaran cahaya rembulan membias menembus jendela bening dengan mudah akibat penerangan lampu dalam ruangan ini sengaja dimatikan, memantulkan sinarnya ke tubuh Rogue sehingga tubuh pemuda yang berada di bawahku ini seolah memiliki tubuh bak berlian memancarkan sinar cantiknya. Kembali kudekap lagi tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rogue."

Suaraku mulai bergema pelan, menegaskan kembali sesuatu yang selama ini kupendam sendiri. Bibir tipismu sedikit bergetar, berusaha untuk menemukan kata-kata.

"Argh—"

Tapi hanya erangan lemah yang keluar dari bibir tipismu. Aku tidak akan melukaimu—apalagi menyakitimu.

"Jangan memberontak …"

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

Sedikit rasa bersalah masih berkecamuk dalam pikiranku semenjak satu bulan lalu aku memberikan tanda pada Rogue bahwa dirinya kini menjadi miliknya—seutuhnya. Berbicara masalah Rogue, setelah kejadian itu aku tak melihat sosok malaikat kecilku itu menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa setelah aku melakukannya, dia merasa tertekan dan akhirnya hingga kini dia tak mau melihatku?

Oh—apa yang kulakukan, apa aku sudah berbuat terlalu jauh? Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan diriku diambil kendali penuh oleh rasa egoku sendiri jika hal itu membuatnya merasa tertekan.

Aku harus menemuinya!

Aku mulai mengambil langkah di mana tujuannya adalah rumah di mana malaikatku tinggal. Aku harus memastikannya dalam kondisi baik, lagipula rasa sakit aneh mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhku akibat manikku tidak menangkap sosok dirimu semenjak lama.

Sesaat kepalaku mendongak ke atas agar manikku dapat melihat warna langit biru nan cerah, namun yang kulihat kini langit mulai menggelap dengan beberapa gumpalan kapas kelabu. Sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Aku tidak peduli meski miliyaran tetesan air hujan itu akan membasahiku, aku tidak peduli meski tubuhku akan basah akibat hujan itu dan jatuh sakit, tapi semua hal itu tak mengurunkan niatku untuk bertemu dengan malaikat kecilku.

Aku mulai berjalan di bahu kiri jalan besar yang kini tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu. Entah mengapa tubuhku sedikit bergetar, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengganjal dalam pikiranku—itu membuatku menaikkan kecepatan berjalanku.

Kedua kakiku terus melangkah cepat untuk sampai di tempat tujuan, namun kedua kakiku berhenti mengambil langkah ketika kedua manikku menangkap seseorang yang tengah berusaha untuk berjalan di seberang jalan sembari meremas pelan perutnya. Kedua pasang manikku pun melebar saat mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"Rogue!"

Kau tidak mendengarku meski aku sudah meneriaki namamu berulang kali. Aku sempat melihat parasmu yang sedikit memucat, sinar parasmu juga sedang berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit. Kini kau sedang menghadap ke jalan besar—bersiap untuk berjalan dari bahu jalan kiri menuju ke bahu jalan di seberangnya.

Kedua sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat—menbentuk seulas senyum tipis di parasku. Ternyata kau dalam kondisi baik, kau sudah membuatku merasa gelisah karena aku belum melihatku. Kemudian dalam sekejap senyum di parasku memudar ketika manikku ini menangkap sebuah kendaraan berkendara empat mulai melintas jalan besar itu, mobil itu terus melaju disaat Rogue sedang berusaha berjalan untuk menyebrangi jalan itu.

 _Gawat! Kalau seperti ini, Rogue akan—_

Aku mulai berlari menghampirimu, sebulir keringatku pun mulai menuruni setiap sudut parasku. Detak jantungku kembali berpacu, memompa oksigen sebanyak mungkin agar menambah kecepatan berlariku.

"Rogue!"

Spontan kedua tanganku mendorong kasar tubuhmu ke bahu jalan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku terhempas akibat dorongan keras yang diberikan oleh kendaraan beroda empat itu.

"Sting!"

Langit mulai menangis, menjatuhkan miliyaran tetes air dari gumpalan kelabu itu. Tubuhku sudah berbaring tak berdaya di atas aspal jalan, cairan merah kental terus keluar dari tubuhku tak diminta, pandanganku mulai meredup, terdengar suara samar-samar yang masih tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"Sting … mengapa kau melakukan ini—?"

Aku berusaha untuk menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirku—walau kau mugkin tidak melihatnya. Bibirku mulai sedikit bergerak, menyerukan namamu walau yang dapat kukeluarkan hanya suara serak yang tidak mungkin akan terdengar olehmu. Pandanganku mulai mengabur, dan kemudian semuanya pun mulai menggelap.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

Dingin—

Ini di mana—?

Yang dapat manikku tangkap hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang luasnya tak terhitung yang didominasi dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih yang menyelimuti ruangan yang kupijaki ini—bahkan kini aku berpijak di atas gumpalan kapas itu. Manikku menyapu sekeliling sesekali, aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini. Kemudian jemariku sedikit meremas helaian yang membalut tubuhku yang saat kini tubuhku dibalutkan oleh helaian sutera putih nan halus.

Perlahan aku mulai mengambil langkah kecil, melangkah maju ke depan tanpa tujuan arah yang pasti. Setiap aku mengambil langkah manikku tidak menangkap sesuatu yang berubah di tempat ini—semuanya nampak sama.

Sudah berapa lama aku terus melangkah tanpa arah? Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali aku melangkah.

Kedua kakiku terus mengambil langkah di atas gumpalan kapas putih ini hingga sepasang manikku menangkap sebuah pintu yang berdiri kokoh yang memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata. Rasa penasaran mulai terbangun dalam diriku, segeralah aku mendekati pintu yang membuat rasa penasaranku terbangun.

"Sudah lama aku menunggumu di sini, ke mana saja kau!?"

Saat jemariku ingin meraih pintu itu, namun gerakanku terhenti saat telingaku menangkap suara seseorang yang tengah berbicara padaku. Sontak kepalaku menoleh ke samping, manikku mulai menyapu sekitar—mencari asal suara tadi.

"Hei, aku di sini!"

Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, memancingku agar aku dapat melihatnya. Akhirnya aku menemukan asal suara itu yang berasal dari sosok pemuda berhelaikan hitam keabuan pendek, dan oh—ada sepasang sayap kecil di punggungnya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana—

"Jangan bilang kau melupakanku, Sting?"

Mengapa sosok itu bisa mengetahui namaku? Entah kenapa suara dari sosok itu tidak asing di telingaku, jangan-jangan—

"Kau Gray Fullbuster? Salah satu tetanggaku yang sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu—"

Sosok di depanku ini sedikit menunggingkan seringai tipis. "Akhirnya kau ingat aku."

Senyum tipis tercipta di parasku, sudah lama aku tidak melihat temanku yang satu ini semenjak dirinya tiada—tunggu dulu! Jika Gray sudah meninggal dan aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di hadapanku, berarti aku—

"Mungkin kau akan bertanya-tanya; mengapa aku berada di sini dan apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu. Akan kujelaskan—" Perlahan Gray berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau sudah mati …"

Kukedipkan kedua mataku berulang kali, manikku menatap sosok pemuda itu seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Kedua pasang manikku menatap telapak tanganku, aku sudah—tapi bagaimana bisa?

Beberapa serpihan memori yang tersimpan mulai menyerang kepalaku, memunculkan seberkas film di mana aku mendorong Rogue agar tidak tertabrak oleh kendaraan beroda empat yang tengah melaju di sebuah jalan besar. Aku merasakan kepalaku mulai berat, jemariku mulai meremas pelan helaian-helaian rambutku akibat kepalaku yang pening.

"Ya memang kau sudah mati—" Gray kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, kembali berbicara padaku. "… tapi sebelum arwahmu masuk ke dalam pintu ini, kau harus melakukan beberapa tugas," lanjutnya tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

Pintu ini? Ah, maksudnya pintu yang tadi ingin kubuka itu. Tapi dia bilang sebuah tugas, sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini? Aku belum sama sekali menangkap apapun di sini.

"Biarkan aku sedikit menjelaskannya. Apa kau tahu mengapa aku telah menunggumu sejak dua tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Gray dengan terselipkan nada jengkel padaku, di mana pertanyaannya disabut oleh kepalaku yang menggeleng pelan. Pemuda berhelaikan hitam keabuan yang mencuat berantakan itu kembali berkata— "Arwah-arwah yang sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya akan mendapatkan tugas dari malaikat sebelum arwah-arwah itu masuk ke dalam pintu ini, di dalam pintu inilah yang menentukan di mana para arwah itu tinggal."

Aku sedikit berdengung kecil, dengan kedua manikku mulai sedikit memicing pada sosok pemuda yang di depanku ini.

"Dan kebanyakan semua orang yang sudah mati mengincar nirwana, maka dari itu dia bersedia untuk melakukan apa saja. Jadi alasan mengapa aku masih berada di sini karena aku ditugaskan untuk menunggumu di sini—dan juga demi masuk ke nirwana." Gray melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Aku mengangguk pelan; mengerti dengan semua penjelasan dari Gray. Berarti sebelum aku masuk ke dalam pintu itu aku akan mendapatkan tugas. Aku langsung terlonjak sesaat, kemudian kepalaku sedikit menunduk ke bawah; berusaha untuk tidak menatap Gray yang saat ini tengah menatap heran padaku. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan tugas yang sangat sulit untuk diselesaikan dalam waktu dekat, mengingat semua perbuatan yang egoku lakukan pada Rogue.

"Menurutku tugas yang kuberikan ini sangat mudah untukmu …"

Aku sedikit terlonjak—begitu juga dengan Gray, sontak kami menoleh ke arah belakang dan manikku sedikit melebar saat manikku menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang berbalutkan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang berbalutkan helaian putih panjang dan sepasang sayap besar yang menempel di punggungnya.

"Dewi Minerva, aku telah melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Kini apa aku boleh memasuki pintu itu?" tanya Gray sembari membungkukkan padanya pada sosok wanita itu.

Aku sedikit menyiritkan keningku, telingaku menangkap hal-hal aneh; Gray memanggil wanita itu dengan diiringi kata 'dewi'.

"Tunggu sebentar Gray! Aku masih memiliki satu tugas untukmu, dan tugas itu adalah kau harus menemani Sting dalam menjalankan tugas yang akan kuberikan ini," ujar sosok wanita itu pada Gray sembari menatapku.

Tugas yang akan diberikannya padaku? Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan tugasku. Itu membuat detakan jantungku mulai berdengung begitu kencang. Dewi Minerva kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, ia mulai memberitahu tugas apa yang kudapatkan, yang membuat sepasang manikku melebar seketika.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

"Aku hanya memastikanmu kalau kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, kan? Jadi jangan libatkan aku!" seru Gray saat kami tiba di dunia manusia.

Yeah, Gray yang membawaku kembali ke dunia manusia walau aku tidak kembali ke tubuh asliku. Namun Gray membawaku ke rumah sakit di mana tubuhku dirawat. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat melihat kami.

Sesaat aku terpana melihat kondisiku sendiri.

Tubuh asliku terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan selang-selang infus itu, seolah tubuhku sama menyedihkannya dengan diriku saat egoku menguasaiku.

 _Aku memang menyedihkan_.

Aku sudah kehilangan arah saat aku melakukan itu terhadap Rogue, di mana merupakan satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupku. Aku merasa kesepian tanpamu, seolah aku sama sekali tidak berguna jika kau tidak ada di sisiku.

Jujur saja, aku lebih memilih mati dari pada membuat hatimu tersayat oleh pisau tajam yang kugoreskan padamu. Lebih baik aku membuang semua asaku untuk memilikimu. Lebih baik aku membuang semua kebahagiaan yang kubayangkan saat memilikimu. Lebih baik semua kehidupanku terasa tawar, tidak ada rasa yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kehidupanku kini.

Maka, jika memang aku harus melaksanakan tugas terakhir yang diberikan Dewi Minerva kepadaku untuk mati, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini.

"Jadi—Sting, apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Gray yang kini tengah melipat tangannya. "Menurut Dewi Minerva, dia memang dalam kondisi baik, namun tidak untuk ke depannya. Kau harus menghentikannya sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Sting."

Aku sedikit mengangguk. Sepasang manikku sesaat menatap seorang yang tengah duduk di sebelah tempat tidur di mana tubuhku berbaring menyedihkan. Kesedihan yang terpancarkan dari manik merah milik sosok itu membuat jantungku sedikit berpacu cepat.

"Entahlah, aku belum mempunyai rencana sama sekali karena berhubung aku sedang koma."

Gray sedikit menarik napas panjang. "Mungkin kau bisa masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya."

"Jadi—intinya, setelah aku memastikan keselamatannya, aku dapat mati dengan tenang?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Gray memutarkan sepasang manik kelabunya, namun sesaat dia menghela napas. "Sebenarnya kau bisa menggunakan berbagai cara, asalkan kau berhasil menuntaskan tugas terakhirmu."

Aku sedikit berdengung kecil untuk mengiyakan. Oh, suatu pemikiran terlintas dalam benakku, namun aku tak yakin jika hal itu bisa dilakukan. Untuk mengurangi rasa tidak yakin itu, kepalaku menoleh ke arah Gray. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa orang lain bisa melihat kita dengan wujud seperti ini?"

Pemuda berhelai biru keabuan gelap itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Dewi Minerva pernah bilang kepadaku; hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat melihat wujud kita seperti ini."

Kepalaku sedikit mengangguk kecil. Ya—aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit secercah harapan dalam pemikiranku. Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk untuk dilakukan. Yang perlukan hanyalah sedikit bantuan, yeah—semoga saja dia mau melakukannya demi aku menyelamatkan orang itu.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

Aku dan Gray kini sedang memasuki area di sebuah taman dengan cukup banyak pengungjung. Manikku sibuk menyapu sekitar taman itu, siapa tahu aku menemukan apa yang kucari. Seingatku apa yang dicariku ini selalu berada dalam taman ini, semoga saja aku menemukannya agar rencanaku untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Manikku terus bergerak dan … _bingo_! Akhirnya aku menemukannya, sosok yang semenjak tadi kucari.

Gray sedikit menyirit atas reaksiku sebelumnya. Manik kelabu miliknya sedikit melebar setelah melihat apa yang kini sedang kulihat. "Hei, jangan katakan padaku jika kau akan membuatnya terlibat dengan tugas terakhirmu itu."

"Itu memang rencanaku."

Aku sedikit menghela napas panjang. Kemudian manikku menatap sejenak sosok yang kucari. Sosok itu sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pensil di tangannya di atas secarik kertas putih, sesekali manik hitam dari sosok itu memandang televisi yang sengaja dipasang di taman itu.

"Oh, tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak melibatkanku dalam tugasmu itu, dan sekarang kau akan melibatkannya?" Pemuda bermanik kelabu itu kembali menyerukan suaranya.

Dan aku hanya mengangkat pelan sepasang bahuku. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku mengenalnya dan juga mengenal orang yang akan kuselamatkan itu, jadi mungkin dia sedikit membantu."

Gray mulai memasang wajah masam. Aku paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan olehnya sekarang. "Tenang saja, Gray. Aku tidak akan membuatnya terlibat dalam bahaya."

Paras pemuda itu masih masam, namun wajah masamnya itu perlahan sirna dari parasnya. Ia pun menghela napas, akhirnya dia menyetujui rencanaku ini. Terima kasih, Gray. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuat sosok itu dalam bahaya.

Perlahan aku melayang-layang menuju sosok itu dengan Gray mengikutiku dari belakang. Sosok itu kini berada di depanku, aku pun mulai menyerukan namanya.

"Rufus …"

Tubuh milik sosok itu sedikit bergetar saat mendengar lantunan panggilanku. Aku kembali memanggil nama sosok itu, tapi aku hanya membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Rufus, kau tarik napasmu agar dirimu bisa tenang. Ini aku, Sting—teman lamamu."

Sosok itu mengikuti instruksi yang kuberikan. Kemudian manik hitamnya menatap diriku dalam wujud roh seperti ini. "Oh, Sting—teman lamaku. Aku tidak melupakan hal itu." Manik hitamnya menatapku dari ujung helaian rambutku hingga ujung kakiku, membuat sosok itu menyirit. "Kenapa kau ada di sini dengan bentuk—yang seperti itu? Apakah kau sudah meninggal?" Nada keraguan menyelimuti pertanyaannya.

"Aku tengah berada dalam ambang hidup dan mati. Agar aku dapat mati sempurna, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku. Apa kau mau membantuku?"

Jujur saja, lidahku tiba-tiba terasa keluh untuk melontarkan kata-kata. Sungguh, aku tidak yakin jika Rufus akan mau membantuku. Bahkan sampai Gray pun menyuruhnya untuk tidak melibatkannya dalam tugasku ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan orang itu adalah ini.

"Dalam ingatanku, bantuanku selalu diperlukan olehmu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Ah, gaya bicara Rufus yang khas sudah lama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Aku pun kembali berseru, "Kau dengarkan baik-baik, karena hanya kau saja yang dapat kuandalkan untuk keadaan mendesak ini. Tenang saja, aku akan memberitahukan rahasia Gray sebelum dia meninggal."

Orang yang namanya kusebutkan tadi seketika terdesak oleh air liurnya. Dengan sepasang manik kelabunya sedikit melebar, Gray berseru sebagai tanda ketidaksetujuannya. Dan Rufus nampaknya tidak mendengarkan seruan dari pemuda itu. Apa Rufus tidak bisa melihat Gray? Aneh sekali. Bukankah Gray itu adalah suaminya.

Oke, lupakan. Sekarang fokuskan pikiranmu ke tugasmu, Eucliffe.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku ini, dan kau harus mempercayainya. Demi kebaikan orang itu, aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan diriku karena aku sudah membiarkan egoku menguasaiku."

Rufus sedikit mengangguk kecil.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

Aku sudah kembali ke rumah sakit, tentunya Gray masih bersamaku. Manikku menatap lirih pada malaikat kecilku yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur di mana tubuhku yang masih berbalut infus berada. Aku dapat melihat jelas bagaimana sinar yang dipancarkan dari manik merah rubi miliknya.

 _Rogue …_

Jika aku berhasil melaksanakan tugas ini, maka aku akan kembali ke dalam tubuhku. Setelah itu aku akan melakukan apapun agar setiap sayatan luka dalam hatimu dapat tertutup sempurnya.

Jika aku gagal dalam melaksanakan tugas ini, memang aku akan menjadi hantu gentayangan—istilahnya, tapi aku tidak akan mengganggu siapapun. Aku lebih baik memilih untuk mengurung diri dalam sebuah kawasan yang tak berpenghuni dan menyesali perbuatanku sebelumnya.

Kemudian pintu kamar pasien sedikit terbuka, memunculkan dua sosok yang tidak asing bagiku. Itu Lector dan Frosch.

"Rogue-nii, kau jangan bersedih terus. Jika kau bersedih, mungkin Sting-nii juga akan ikut bersedih …"

Ya, Lector. Kau benar. Aku juga merasakan hantaman tajam dari hujan jarum dalam hatiku saat melihat Rogue seperti itu.

Rogue sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya. Jemari lentiknya mengelus pelan helaian rambut yang menutupi kepala Lector. "Kau ada benarnya."

Aku sedikit senang saat melihat senyum itu kembali terpasang di paras cantik milik Rogue. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membuat malaikat kecilku tersenyum—walau sepertinya masih menahan sakit, Lector.

Frosch mulai mendekati kakaknya sembari menyodorkan botol kecil dengan beberapa pil berwarna cokelat di dalamnya. "Kata dokter kesehatan Rogue-nii menurun, kau harus meminum obat yang telah diberikan dari dokter …"

Pemuda berhelai hitam pendek itu berhenti mengacak pelan rambut Lector. Manik merahnya beralih menatap adiknya, jemarinya meraih botol kecil itu. Dengan senyum simpul ia berkata, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah membawakannya."

Oh—tidak, inilah seharusnya waktu bagi Rufus muncul untuk menghentikan Rogue meminum obat itu. Tapi semenjak tadi manikku belum menemukan batang hidungnya, apa dia ada sedikit hambatan di perjalanan?

Gray yang—nampaknya—mengetahui bahwa rasa cemas mulai membendung dalam benakku, perlahan pemuda itu mendekatiku. "Rufus belum datang hingga saat Rogue ingin meminum obatnya. Apakah ini pertanda jika kau gagal melaksanakan tugasmu?"

Manikku menatap ke bawah sembari menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Gray benar, mungkin aku akan gagal dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Memang sepertinya aku sudah digaristakdirkan untuk seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menerimanya.

Keputusasaan mulai menyerang benakku. Keputusasaan jika aku gagal dalam tugas ini. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang merasa keberatan dengan ini, hanya saja aku tidak mau orang itu dalam bahaya. Ini menyangkut hidup Rogue dan orang itu.

Rogue mulai membuka penutup botol obatnya. Pemuda itu mulai menuangkan satu pil di atas telapak tangannya, bersiap membawa pil itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kumohon Rogue, jangan minum obat itu …"

Nada keputusasaan sudah menyerangku. Aku tahu jika kau tidak akan mendengar apa yang kuucapkan, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin agar mereka berdua tetap selamat.

Gray sedikit memukul pelan salah satu bahuku. "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kau berteriak seperti itu. Mungkin memang kau sudah gagal, tapi kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelematakan mereka berdua."

Aku sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirku setelah pemuda itu berusaha untuk menyemangatiku, yeah—walau aku tidak yakin jika dia berhasil menyemangatiku. Mungkin memang aku sudah harus kena batu dari apa yang kubuat saat membiarkan egoku menguasai diriku.

"Rogue!"

Aku dan Gray tersentak saat suara yang familiar bergema dalam ruangan ini, begitu juga dengan seisi ruang itu.

Senyum simpul sedikit terkembang di parasku. Akhirnya kau datang tepat pada waktunya, Rufus.

Rufus masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan segeralah dia menepis telapak tangan Rogue, membuat pil kecil di atas telapak tangan pemuda berhelai hitam pendek itu terlempar ke samping.

"Rufus! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Manik hitam milik pemuda berhelai pirang panjang itu sedikit menatap tajam pada Rouge. "Sting mengingatkanku agar kau tidak meminum obat itu!"

Manik merah milik Rouge melebar. "Sting?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar, seolah ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu temanku itu.

Senyuman manis terpasang manis di parasku. Akhirnya rasa kekhawatiranku reda karena Rufus berhasil menghentikan Rogue untuk tidak meminum obat itu. Sementara Gray hanya berhura bahagia karena sepertinya tugasnya selesai. Yeah—tugasku untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua akhirnya selesai, aku sedikit senang karena mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba saja bulu tengkukku sedikit bergetar. Beberapa pilar putih turun dari belakangku, membuat aku dan Gray sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian turunlah sosok wanita cantik dengan sayap putih besarnya. Itu Dewi Minerva.

"Untuk apa Anda repot-repot datang ke dunia Manusia? Apa ada masalah?" Gray bertanya dengan keningnya sedikit menyirit.

Dewi Minerva tidak berucap sepatah katapun. Ia memberikan isyarat padaku agar aku sedikit menunggu sementara Gray mendekati sosok wanita cantik itu dan berbincang. Aku yang mengerti akan privasi itu penting, maka aku pun menuruti permintaannya. Manikku menatap Gray dan Dewi Minerva berbincang yang membuat pemuda berhelaikan hitam keabuan itu senang.

Setelah selesai berbincang, manik kelabu milik Gray menatapku dengan sinar kebahagiaan yang terpancarkan dari maniknya. "Oke, Sting. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, jadi aku akan segera mati dengan sempurna."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Perlahan tubuh Gray yang berwujud roh itu menghilang, aku masih bisa mendengar suara samarnya yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku—yang tak lama kemudian suara itu ikut menghilang. Kini hanya ada aku dan Dewi Minerva yang masih dalam bentuk wujud roh.

"Sting. Aku turun ke dunia Manusia karena aku diperintahkan oleh atasanku untuk menendangmu."

Tunggu—apa yang dikatakannya? Menendangku? Untuk apa?

Belum sempat aku bertanya, tubuhku—yang masih dalam bentuk roh—sudah ditendang dengan salah satu kaki Dewi Minerva dengan terbalut sepatu _high hill_. Hingga rohku dipaksa masuk ke dalam tubuh asliku.

Aku berseru kesakitan akibat tendangan dari Dewi Minerva hingga tubuhku terduduk di atas tempat tidur, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap heran bercampur tidak percaya padaku. Pergelangan tangan kananku sedikit memegang kepalaku yang berdeyut sakit, aku masih merasa pening.

Sesaat manikku menatap sosok malaikat kecilku yang mulai berdiri, benih kristal sudah membasahi sudut manik merahnya. Spontan kedua tangan kecil Rogue melingkar di pinggangku. Indera pendengaranku mendengar suara isak tangis tertahan dari pemuda bermanik merah itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, maka dari itu aku hanya membawamu ke dalam dekapanku. Jemariku mengelus pelan helaian rambut hitam miliknya.

Manikku sedikit berpaling untuk menatap Rufus yang tengah melemparkan senyumnya padaku, begitu pula dengan Lector dan Frosch. Aku masih bisa melihat Dewi Minerva yang tengah menatap padaku.

"Kau mendapatkan tugas terakhirmu yang kedua, dan itu adalah kau harus menjaga mereka berdua dengan baik. Kau jangan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang tugas terakhir yang di dapatkan sebelum masuk ke nirwana, ataupun hal yang berhubungan dengan itu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dewi Minerva. Perlahan tubuh sosok wanita itu perlahan menghilang.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

Sang raja tata surya telah muncul dari ufuk timur, merekah melemparkan senyum mentari yang menyehatkan tubuh. Kini aku berada di taman rumah sakit di mana aku masih di rawat dengan menggunakan kursi roda yang didorong oleh Rogue.

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak berani untuk bertatapan dengan sosok malaikat kecilku karena setiap kali aku berusaha menatapnya benakku selalu terlintas oleh kejadian di malam itu. Sungguh, rasa menyesal masih berkecamuk hebat dalam hatiku. Aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan pikiran itu dari benakku.

Sesaat benakku terlintas dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Dewi Minerva, bahwa aku masih ditugaskan untuk menjaga mereka berdua sebelum aku mati sempurna.

"Sting …"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat suara yang sangat kurindukan itu memanggil namaku. Aku memberanikan diriku agar manikku menatap kau, rasa sakit tetap bernaung dalam hatiku.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat tertekan dengan kondisiku saat ini. Aku—" Kau tidak menyelesaikan kalimatmu, tapi aku sangat memahami dengan kondisimu sekarang ini.

Aku mulai mengambil napas panjang, kemudian aku mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hembusan. "Ya, aku mengerti. Karena aku yang membuat kondisimu seperti ini, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakanku padamu."

Manik merahmu melebar. "Apa kau yakin?" Nadamu terdengar seolah kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, maka aku akan dicap sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Suara tawa kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir tipismu. Itu membuatku memasang senyum simpul di parasku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu. Namun perlahan senyum di parasku pudar, digantikan oleh sinar kesedihan.

"Maafkan aku, Rogue …"

Kau berhenti mengeluarkan suara tawa, manikku menatapku dengan memancarkan sinar yang membuat tubuhku merasa hangat. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, 'kok."

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh malaikat kecilku. Rasa keterkejutanku bercampur dengan ketidakpercayaan, seolah apa yang kudengar tadi adalah ilusi semata. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin kesalahan yang kuperbuat padamu itu—ah, entah kenapa aku sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, anggap saja itu sudah nasib kita."

Rogue berusaha untuk menyemangatiku, tapi—kau tahu, rasanya sulit untuk melupakan apa yang kulakukan pada saat itu. Aku mulai merasa kedua mataku memanas, aku sudah dapat menebak kini ada genangan bulir kristal di manikku.

Kutarik kedua sudut bibirku. "Terima kasih—"

Kau membalas dengan melemparkan senyummu, yang membuatku merasa nyaman.

Tapi walau begitu, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua apa yang kulakukan padamu—karena ini adalah tugas terakhirku untuk kali keduanya dari Dewi Minerva untuk bisa mati secara sempurna, yang tugasnya adalah tetap menjaga kalian berdua.

… menjaga dirimu dan janin yang ada dalam perutmu.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Akhirnya selesai juga. Banyak juga ya word-nya, biasanya aku buat itu terbanyak sampai 5k *kemudian melirik jumlah word-nya***

 **Niatnya sih fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk mengikuti** _ **challenge**_ **HARUS DENGAN KATA** **dari** **Kaoru Ishinomori** **, tapi ketika selesai membuat ini malah keburu DLnya habis. Huuu~  
Tapi karena sang penyelenggara masih memperbolehkan untuk menyetor—ya aku publish juga, toh ada mau baca sih—katanya XD #modus**

 **Tapi—ARGHH! This isn't my comfort zone—again … I'm sorry if you no like this fanfiction, and so many mistake~**

 **Mungkin ada yang penasaran mengapa Rogue bisa hamil?  
Niatnya sih ingin buat side story-nya, tapi ya ... entahlah, jika aku tidak sibuk.**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfiksi ini—apalagi aku menggunakan pair langka di arsip Indonesia. Silakan Anda hujat saya di kotak review jika Anda tidak menyukai ini, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati ^^**


End file.
